Italy's love for Holy Roman Empire
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: we refuse to say good bye and sometimes it can cost us everything and we have nothing to show for it. Italy was no different


It had been centuries. Centuries since the Holy Roman Empire left Italy. Centuries of Italy suffering from a broken heart. And Centuries of Italy refusing to love another as he did Holy Roman Empire.

"Feliciano are you alright?" Lovino asked as he sat on his bed watching his baby brother sulk and mope by an empty canvas. Feliciano nodded before putting his brush down and standing up and walking away from the clear canvas. He still could not bring himself to paint. When Holy Rome left he took Italy's heart with him. And when he died Feliciano's love of painting was locked away. It only hurt him more anytime he sat down to paint. It made him think of his beloved holy Rome.

"I'm ok" Feliciano said quietly as he put away his paints brushes and throwing a tarp over his canvas. He didn't want to see it but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. Lovino was worried about his brother. He knew of his brother's passion for art and knew he loved to paint, it seemed odd for him to sit there and not try.

"Feli you can-a tell me" Lovino encouraged but what happened after that shocked him. Feliciano cried. Not his usual crying out of fear but he was crying out of pure sorrow. Feliciano couldn't take the pain that he hid from his friend and the other countries anymore. The pain he tried to deny was there. It had finally eaten its way to the surface.

"Fratello?" Lovino asked moving closer to his baby brother who cried even harder. He couldn't take the heart break any more. It was killing him. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

"It hurts" Feliciano chocked out through his sobs. Lovino was worried even more by the words. What had happened to his cheery little brother who always smiled? Then it hit him. His smile was never true. He had never meant the cheery smile that was constantly placed in front of his Fratello's sadness that had kept hidden.

"Fratello it's alright" Lovino said pulling his little brother into a soft embrace. The younger continued to cry and soon cried himself to sleep. Lovino was scared. He had no idea that his baby brother was suffering so much. He didn't even know what was causing this. What had set him off? He had been fine until…until he tried to paint. Lovino placed his bother on the bed and looked to the phone. Would the Axis know what was wrong? Lovino waited for his brother to wake up but after nearly a day he panicked. Feliciano wasn't waking up. No matter what Lovino did. As fast as he could he took his Fratello to the hospital and waited for the doctors to find out why his little brother wouldn't wake up.

Lovino waited hours for the doctors to talk to him. Germany and Japan had arrived shortly after Lovino had brought Feliciano in. after three hours the other countries started to arrive and only after nine hours did the doctors emerge with a solemn look plastered on their faces.

"His heart is weak. We fear that he won't make it through the night" one doctor stated shocking all of the counties. Lovino was shocked. Had it really ben that bad? Would he really lose his Fratello without even knowing why? Spain pulled Lovino into a hug but the Italian made no complaints. At the moment he didn't know what to do. Germany was shocked and even looked like he was about to cry.

"We suggest only one visitor at a time." The doctor of the left said before they walked away with their heads bowed. Lovino went in first but when he came out he rushed over to Spain and cried. He knew that no matter what happened his Fratello wouldn't make it. He could tell just by glancing at his precious baby brother.

Germany entered the room next and sat beside Feliciano's bed as the small Italian opened his eyes slightly.

"Italy. Vhat happened?" He asked in shock looking over the fragile brunette. Feliciano smiled weakly but as soon as it came it was gone. He couldn't do it anymore.

"He…broke his…promise" the Italian mumbled weakly. Germany didn't know what he was talking about but behind the closed door Austria was listening.

"Holy Rome." Was all he said before leaving with his head hung low. Very few people knew of the promise Holy Roman Empire made to Italy when they were young but it had been broken along with His heart. There was no cure for Feliciano. Lovino looked up when he heard Germany panicking and quickly rushed into the room on hearing a stable and long beep.

"No Fratello!" He yelled as he rushed over to his brother's bed side. The younger Italian was smiling. His eyes were open and glazed over. The light from them was gone but still he looked happy.

"He called out to Holy Roman Empire before he stopped breathing" Germany said sadly not taking his eyes from his best friend's body. Lovino cried as Spain once again hugged but this time Lovino pushed his away.

"Lovi…" Antonio mumbled as lovino cried over his baby brother. The other countries stayed silent out of respect for the grieving men. Hungry was clutching onto Prussia as she cried over the loss of Feliciano.

Feliciano watched from the heavens as his friends and family cried for him. Feliciano himself was crying. He had wanted to be with Holy Roman Empire so badly that he was willing to throw away everything just to see him again. But know he knew that he would have to wait even longer to see his precious holy Rome. He wasn't here. He through everything away and had nothing to show for it.

"Sometimes retreating doesn't work" he said before disappearing completely until his precious people could join him.

Hey guys so that the end. I cried writing this so I hope you all enjoy


End file.
